Storms
by PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: The sky gets black as midnight, and as it gets worse, Loki becomes steadily more scared. Luckily, Thor is his roommate. Thorki


I hate thunderstorms. With a passionate rage, I hate them. When I was a kid, everything bad happened to me during thunderstorms, so now that I'm seventeen and in a private school, I'm still scared of them. I hate that I'm scared of them almost as much as I hate the storms themselves. I don't like feeling weak, especially when I shared a room with one of the school's most popular boys – Thor Odinson.

Thor's one of the guys who is the exact opposite of me. He enjoys being awake before noon, he's almost always happy, he's very physical. And he loves thunder. He loves thunder more than anything. I don't really know why he likes them; maybe because he's so much like the Thor of those old Norse myths.

But still, Thor seems to like me; another thing I don't fully understand. That means when there's a thunderstorm, he goes anywhere but our room to leave me to my...slight fear. Except for a few times, when he was forced to leave one of his friends' rooms and return back to ours, and I was still sitting on my bed, as still as I could possibly be.

This was one of those days.

There was a storm raging outside, lightning ripping through the now midnight-black sky, thunder following swiftly after. I was scared as hell, and shaking. But then Thor came in through the door, so I just fell over and acted like I was asleep.

"Loki?" said Thor in his awkwardly deep voice. "Why are you asleep? It's only 9:30."

I let out this sleepy noise and opened an eye. Thor was sitting on his bed, looking at me.

"I know you don't like me being in here when there are storms, but Fury made everyone go to their rooms."

"Alright, whatever. Just...ignore anything weird I might do, and mention them to no one. Alright?"

Thor nodded at me, still looking concerned. I just turned away and hoped I wouldn't be too scared this time. But the fucking storm became worse, and I started shaking despite myself. I hated myself a lot for it, but I couldn't stop.

"You didn't go to sleep," said Thor, stating the obvious as usual and moving himself to my bed.

"No shit, Sherlock," I replied, voice shaking. _Dammit_!

"Are you scared?" asked Thor.

He wasn't teasing like Rogers did once. He was actually concerned.

"No, I'm not."

Thor put a hand on my shoulder. On any other occasion, I would have shrugged it off and started telling him off for touching me. But now, I was scared, and I couldn't care less.

"You'll be fine," said Thor in the quietest voice he could manage, which was still fairly easy to hear.

I said nothing, just let him sit next to me, even though I still flinched at every bolt of lightning and shuddered at every roll of thunder. I didn't really like it, but Thor had to be in the room and I couldn't do anything about it.

"I don't think it's going to stop," said Thor after a few minutes, looking outside.

"Seriously?" I groaned, looking out of the window angrily.

In retaliation for my attitude, there was a lightning strike only a few meters away from the window. Against my mental will, I flailed away from the window, body pressing against Thor. I heard myself whimper just before the thunder shook the building. When it stopped, I noticed Thor's arms wrapped around me. I didn't tell him off for that either. I just let him hold me, because, truth be told, it was much better than being alone in a storm like this.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked gently, grip on me not loosening as the storm raged on.

"No..." I said, voice just above a whisper, flinching at another lightning strike.

Thor just held me closer, seemingly to make me feel a bit better. I hoped that there wasn't a hidden Stark camera or whatever so someone could broadcast my fear to the world over YouTube. But then the power decided to go out, so I felt a tiny bit safer from the hopefully imagined cameras.

"I can't see a thing..." Thor said, grabbing my hand.

For a moment, I was confused, because I wasn't shaking as much any more. But then it occurred to me. Maybe Thor was just scared of the dark.

"Thor...you're sort of crushing my hand," I mumbled.

"Sorry," said the now-invisible blond, pulling his hand away. "I don't like not being able to see. It makes me feel alone."

"Whatever..." I said, leaning against him. "You still know I'm here."

"True. One is better than none."

I think we actually fell asleep curled up with each other. I'm not sure how I did it, because Thor was like a human space-heater, but I did.

And I finally had a friend.

**Arrgh, tired and hyper at the same time, and in an Avengers mood gives you this...stuff. Fluff...storm things. I was watching Avengers and I thought Loki's face in the plane just before Thor showed up was really cute, so I wrote this.**


End file.
